Constructs
Armored robots, humanlike androids, even magically-animated golems or zombies are all examples of constructs, non-living things capable of acting on their own to one degree or another, carrying out pre-programmed instructions, or even possessing independent thought. Since they are capable of action on their own (rather than just improving their owner’s abilities), constructs are considered minions rather than devices or equipment and are acquired using the Minions feat. The Summon FX can summon constructs to serve a character. Constructs are subject to the same power level limits as other characters and the Gamemaster should require constructs controlled by the players to observe these limits. Ability Scores Constructs have ability scores like characters do. They lack certain basic abilities, however. Constructs have no Constitution score, because they are not living beings. Constructs always fail Constitution checks. Constructs do not recover from damage; they must be repaired instead. Constructs are immune to effects targeting Fortitude resistances unless the effect works on inanimate objects. Constructs also have either no Intelligence and Charisma scores or no Strength and Dexterity scores. These qualities of constructs: lacking three ability scores (–30 points) and Immunity to effects requiring Fortitude resistances (30 points) average out to 0 points. Constructs without Intelligence and Charisma are automatons, operating on simple instinct or programmed instructions. They are immune to mental effects and interaction skills and automatically fail Intelligence and Charisma checks. Constructs without Strength and Dexterity scores are immobile intellects, like an artificially intelligent computer or a sentient magic item. They cannot undertake physical actions on their own, although they may be able to control other constructs. They cannot move or exert force, and automatically fail Strength and Dexterity checks. A construct can buy up one of its nonexistent ability scores from -5 by spending character points; +1 ability score point per 2 character points. This gives the construct the normal use of that ability. Note a construct with Intelligence but no Charisma is intelligent but non-sentient (not self-aware) and a construct needs at least a -5 in both Strength and Dexterity to be able to move and act physically. Constructs cannot buy Constitution, since creatures with Constitution are by definition living beings and not constructs. Toughness Like inanimate objects, constructs have a Toughness score, which measures their ability to resist damage. A construct starts out at Toughness 0 and can increase its score by +1 for 1 character point. Skills Constructs can have skills just like characters at the same cost (1 character point per ranks). However, constructs cannot have skills based on abilities they lack. A construct with no Intelligence cannot have skills like Science or Technology. A construct with no Dexterity cannot have skills like Acrobatics or Vehicles, and so forth. Feats Constructs can have feats at the same cost as other characters (1 character point per feat rank). Some feats are less useful or even useless to constructs. FX Constructs can have various FX, just like characters do. Some FX are less useful or even useless to constructs and the GM has final say as to whether or not a particular FX can be assigned to a construct. Size Constructs larger or smaller than Medium must pay power points for Permanent Growth or Shrinking, as shown on the Size Table. Larger constructs gain +2 Toughness per increase in size category above Medium (but do not gain the additional Constitution from Growth). Commanding Constructs A construct’s owner can give it orders verbally or through any other means the construct understands. Commanding a construct is one action. Constructs follow orders to the best of their ability. Non-intelligent constructs do exactly as they’re told, without creativity or initiative, while intelligent constructs have the ability to interpret and improvise based on their Int score. An owner can also give a construct a series of basic orders for it to fulfill, such as “stay and guard this place and attack anyone who comes here other than me.” In the absence of new orders, constructs follow the last order they were given. Damaging and Repairing Constructs Constructs suffer damage like inanimate objects. Constructs do not heal or otherwise recover from damage. Instead, they must be repaired using the craft skills, such as Technology. Repairing the construct requires the same amount of time as a Recuperation check for its damage condition, and a skill check in place of the recovery check. A failed check means no progress. Attempting repairs without the proper tools is at the usual 2 Penalties, and the GM may require special materials or facilities to repair a construct. A constructs with the Regeneration FX are self-repairing and can make recovery checks. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Gear